


Same

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Free Verse, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Pansexual Character, Poetry, Sexuality, Well no one knows which one she is, even her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's say that she finds a lover.<br/> Let's say she doesn't.<br/> She's still the same person,<br/> carved from the same strong stone.</p><p>Say you find a lover or I don't.<br/> Say she-<br/> I,<br/> you,<br/><em>she</em>-<br/> is asexual<br/> or pan<br/> or bi<br/> or something in between.<br/> It doesn't matter,<br/> whether she finds a person to expose herself to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same

Let's say that she finds a lover.  
Let's say she doesn't.  
She's still the same person,  
carved from the same strong stone.

Say you find a lover or I don't.  
Say she-  
I,  
you,  
 _she_ -  
is asexual  
or pan  
or bi  
or something in between.  
It doesn't matter,  
whether she finds a person to expose herself to or not.

Let's get this straight-  
either way,  
it will not define her.  
Her partner-  
or lack thereof-  
will not define her.

People will tell her that she's growing old,  
that she needs a man  
(or a woman)  
and there aren't many that will want her at her age.

 _(Especially with those looks,_ they'll whisper. _)_

People will tell her that she's growing soft,  
that they never expected _her_ to get a lover.

 _(You got yourself a girlfriend?_  
 _How much of a lesbo are you?_  
 _..._  
 _How much of a_ freak _are you?)_

On the evenings when she's worked all day,  
when she's tired and her feet ache and their words have actually gotten to her,  
she'll head over to her friends' house.

Her friend will quirk a smile  
(her friend has a special kind of smile,  
the kind that makes a person feel and safe and warm just by staring at it.  
Her friend also has a scar, a small one that runs through his upper lip,  
and this is what she looks at,  
takes interest in.  
She doesn't trust her friend because of her smile,  
like everyone else does-  
she trusts her because she's scarred and flawed like she is.)  
and say _you are normal._  
 _there is nothing wrong with you._

And she will try to believe he's right.


End file.
